407 Cops & Robbers
by KateB-fan
Summary: Siguiendo con los episodios... momento emotivo entre Rick y Kate, luego de la cena... cuando volví a ver este capítulo, supe que quería escribir esta escena... espero que les guste!


**407 Cops & Robbers**

Luego de la cena en su casa, Rick no quiso ni pensar en dejar que Kate tomara un taxi para regresar a su casa.

Habían charlado distendidamente durante la cena, él había enumerado las veces que la había salvado y ella, riendo, había tenido que aceptar que él tenía razón.

-De verdad, Castle… puedo cuidarme sola… no necesitas acompañarme…- dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban a buscar su auto.

-Me salvaste la vida hoy, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola…- insistió él y abrió la puerta de su Ferrari para ella.

Kate se acomodó en el asiento y se relajó. Era más cómodo que su sillón favorito. Mientras él daba la vuelta, ella se concentró en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día y algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él cuando la vio, mientras los cubría a ambos con el techo para que no tuviesen frío.

-Si…- dijo ella tratando de disimular y fallando miserablemente.

-No parece… lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, Kate… de verdad…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos brevemente por el hombro de ella y luego encendió el motor.

-Tú no me has hecho pasar por nada, Castle… agradezco al destino que me hayas llamado justo antes para que las cosas pudieran salir bien…

-¿Ahora crees en el destino?

-Creo que un poco más…- dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Rick la llevó hasta su casa y estacionó el auto cuando ella le ofreció un café. Ella sentía que no podía separarse de él ese día.

Momentos después, sentados alrededor de la mesa del desayunador, Rick la contempló un rato mientras ella miraba el fondo de su taza sin hacer comentarios.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Trapper John cuando accedió a darte más tiempo?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me enfurecí cuando escuché el disparo… pensé que te había disparado a ti…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta- y no pude pensar más… lo amenacé… y le dije que si te mataba, iría a ponerle una bala en su cabeza instantáneamente…

-Funcionó…

-Créeme… no estaba alardeando…- dijo ella y lo miró con intensidad.

-Lo se…- dijo él y estiró la mano, colocándola sobre la de ella.

-¿Pensaste que no te sacaría, verdad?- le dijo ella luego de cerrar los ojos brevemente.

-Nunca dudé de que lo harías…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Yo tampoco… sacando el momento de la explosión… ahí sentí que me moría…

-¿Tú?- dijo él y la vio sonrojarse y luego mirarlo a los ojos casi implorándole que no siguiera preguntando.

-No podía dejar que te mataran…- dijo ella solamente y exhaló, como si estuviese viviendo la situación otra vez.

-No tienes idea de lo que significa para mi esto…- dijo él.

Kate sonrió y movió su mano, la que él todavía tenía atrapada. Rick levantó su mano pensando que ella quería soltarse y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Trapper John pensó que nosotros…- dijo y no terminó la oración, no era necesario.

-Lo se…- asintió Kate y soltó su mano luego de apretarla un poco.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella se levantó de la silla.

-Es… es un poco tarde, Castle…- dijo tratando de no mirarlo.

-Si…- dijo él y sus dedos buscaron su mejilla, para hacer que ella lo mirara- creo que tendré que irme…

-Si…- dijo ella casi con timidez- Castle…- dijo y cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron Rick creyó comprender.

-Lo se… necesitas tiempo… entiendo…- dijo él.

-No es eso…- dijo ella y vio el cambio en la mirada de él, como si las esperanzas hubieran vuelto.

-Dime…- dijo él respirando con dificultad.

-Yo… quería decirte que… - dijo y otra vez las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos- estoy feliz de haberte sacado de ahí

-Si… yo… estoy feliz de haber salido… y de que tú me hayas sacado de ahí…- dijo y luego de mirarla unos segundos en los que notó que él también se emocionaba, deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de Kate y la atrajo, fundiéndose con ella en un abrazo.

Kate se mantuvo apretada a él durante varios minutos. Lloró de rabia y de angustia. Toda esa angustia que había reprimido durante el día. Desde que se había enterado de lo que sucedía en el banco, cuando Esposito le dijo que no había posibilidades de sacarlo con vida y luego la explosión…

-Dios…-jadeó sobre su hombro ella- le prometí a Alexis que te sacaría… no podía dejarte morir…- dijo aún con la respiración agitada por el llanto.

Rick la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos otra vez. Ella se dio cuenta de que él también había llorado.

-¿Solo por Alexis?- preguntó él y miró sus labios.

-También por mi… lo sabes…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-Kate…

-Escucha, Rick… - dijo y aspiró hondo, y Rick supo que lo que le diría tenía que ser importante.

-Dime…

-Yo… yo aún necesito tiempo…

-Kate, no tienes que estar a la defensiva… tú sabes que yo me conformo con sentirte cerca… cada tanto…- le dijo en voz baja, sus caras estaban peligrosamente cerca.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que…- volvió a inspirar, Rick no quiso interrumpirla- me gustaría que… luego de lo que sucedió hoy… pudiéramos hacer un breve paréntesis…

-¿Un paréntesis?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Me refiero a algo que no tenga consecuencias con respecto a este tiempo que yo necesito…

A Rick se le transfiguró la cara cuando escuchó lo que ella le decía. ¿Era posible que ella le estuviera diciendo que quería dormir con él?

-Te refieres a…- y no se animó a seguir hablando.

-No me refiero a pasar la noche juntos, Rick… a no ser que quieras quedarte en el sillón, como aquella vez hace dos años…- dijo y sonrió.

El gesto de Rick se ensombreció de golpe, pero luego la miró tratando de comprender.

-No es que no quiera dormir contigo… no ahora…- dijo y se sonrojó y él sonrió, fascinado con la idea que ella estaba contemplando, aunque no supiera él para cuando.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó todavía sin comprender.

-Quiero expresarme sin que me acoses a preguntas de cómo sigue todo esto… yo no estoy preparada para una relación… pero todo lo que sucedió hoy… si tu madre no hubiese estado presente… - dijo hablando muy rápido y Rick colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Exprésalo… adelante…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

-Primero prométeme que te comportarás y respetarás la promesa…

-Prometido… aunque todavía no se que te estoy prometiendo…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Cero preguntas…

-Está bien…- dijo y levantó su mano.

Kate se mordió el labio un momento y luego acercó sus labios a los de él tentativamente. Rick abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Ella besó suavemente su labio superior y él sintió que se desmayaba bajo su tenue caricia. Quiso abrazarla, devolverle el beso, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, respetando su forma de "expresarse".

Kate apoyó sus labios sobre los de él y sin separarlos, habló.

-Si hoy te morías… Rick… yo también me hubiera muerto…- dijo y mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

-No…- jadeó él- no digas eso…

-Y ambos nos hubiéramos perdido esto…- dijo y lo estimuló hasta que Rick entreabrió sus labios para garantizarle el acceso.

Kate se permitió besarlo durante unos segundos y luego, mientras hablaba, volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de él.

-He soñado con hacer esto demasiado tiempo…- dijo y lo escuchó suspirar.

Y entonces Kate perdió el control. Sus manos, que descansaban a los costados de su cuerpo lo tomaron a él de la barbilla y profundizó el beso.

Él trató de controlarse, pero el ímpetu de ella era tal que se encontró respondiéndole los besos con intensidad mientras la apoyaba contra el filo de la mesa sosteniéndola posesivamente de la cintura.

Kate jadeó ante el contacto de su cuerpo con el de él, dándose cuenta de que no podía moverse y para nada incómoda con la idea de estar ahí, atrapada por él.

El beso duró unos cuantos minutos intensos y luego, cuando se separaron, Kate lo miró a los ojos con deseo.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y acarició con sus dedos los labios de ella, deseándolos otra vez- yo se que tendría que haberme controlado… pero no pude…

-No te preocupes, Castle…- dijo ella y exhaló, intentando apaciguar los latidos de su corazón- yo lo siento, por hacerte pasar por esto…

-Cuando quieras…- dijo él y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Ahora si… es tarde…- le dijo y él suspiró.

-¿Me dejas quedarme?- le dijo él y ella alzó la ceja.

-El paréntesis terminó…- dijo a la defensiva.

-Fue muy corto…

-Castle…

-Pero no me quejo… deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Bien…

-Entonces… ¿puedo quedarme?

-En mi sillón…- le advirtió ella y él asintió- y debo advertirte…

-Lo se… que duermes con un arma…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- te prometo que me portaré bien…

-Bien…- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Aunque esté deseando portarme mal…- dijo seductor.

-Es probable que yo también… pero eso no quita que te dispare…- volvió a advertirle.

-Kate…- dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a donde él se quedaría a dormir- gracias por salvarme…- dijo con honestidad.

-Siempre…- le dijo ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, aún sentía en sus labios la sensación de sus besos.

-Hasta mañana, Kate…

-Hasta mañana, Rick…- dijo y lo dejó ahí, a metros de donde ella pasaría la noche, evidentemente, soñando con él…

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando! Me encantó este capítulo y realmente merecía un paréntesis! Gracias!**


End file.
